


The Cost of Healing

by futuresteven (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, False Hope, Gen, Loneliness, maybe kinda sad? idk, tw: depression things, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/futuresteven
Summary: Healing wasn’t always fun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Cost of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> TW: DEPRESSION ?

Therapy helped. Slowly, but surely, Steven was becoming himself again. Recently, he made the big step of getting close to someone again. This was something that he hadn’t done in ages due to anxiety and fear. It felt nice while it lasted, but his texts never seemed to go through to her anymore. It was something that would make him stay up pondering over everything at night for a while.

“Healing takes time,” He remembered Connie saying. She was holding his hands and smiling reassuringly at him. “I’m going to help you through everything, Steven. Just like always!”

Along with this, therapy brought changes into his life. It seemed that every time he got better, everything around him only got worse. He had been on the road for a while now, but he wasn’t able to find anything he wanted to be in the future. It didn’t help that his friends, who had promised to always be there for him, had been so distant lately.

_ Had he done something wrong? _

At first he tried to hike his way through his mountain of problems, but he ended up failing big time. He would never forget the text message Connie sent him only two days prior. She apologized before admitting that she didn’t feel the same way towards him anymore. They decided to stay friends, but whenever he went on her social media pages and saw her posing in pictures with other people (whom, quite honestly, seemed to be her ‘type’) he would feel jealous.

He had been making an effort to make new friends. At some point, he found a group of people who he got close to fairly quickly. They were all kind and always invited him to do things with them, even if they knew he would probably say no about most things. Even then, it meant the world to him that someone would think about his feelings as well.

This happiness was put to a stop only a few days later. Some fight broke out among the group that ended with everyone going their own, separate ways. The haunting realization then dawned upon Steven. He truly  _ was  _ alone now, stuck in some hotel in the middle of a city he knew nothing about. The grand majority of texts and calls he sent others went unread. He really  _ is _ annoying, isn’t he?

Recently, he got closer to old friends he had met on his journey. They were all very kind and caring, but they, too, rarely replied to his messages. At that point, he knew that his newfound loneliness was inevitable. Just like how things were when he was a kid. Except this time, he didn’t even have anyone who needed his help. He was utterly useless.

**Author's Note:**

> Another vent fic. Truthfully, things haven’t been doing so well lately. Break ups are never easy, but they’re especially not easy when you’re in the middle of a depressive episode that’s making you push others away without even realizing it.  
> I always want my works to have a happy ending, but sometimes I may post stuff like this.


End file.
